New Malayan Republicball
|body = Puppet Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Illuminati Puppet Malayan Vietnamball Commie Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan Laosrawr Puppet of China Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Cannot into relevance}} New Malayan Republicball was a Extreme Capitalist Dictatorship In SE Asia after his zombie form. He is extremely friendly with most countries. Especially the west. He is from 15679- present. He is very aggressive, war loving but friendly. - FUCK YOU STORM YOU ARE GOING DOWN - by New Malayan Republicball He is Christian,Bhuddist,Hindu,Atheist and Islam. He speaks Malay, English,Chinese,Hindi,Tamil,Thai,Lao,Burmese,Vietnamese,Khmer,Filipino,Indonesian and Arabic. His reality state is Malaysia,Singapore,Brunei,Indonesia,Philippines,Thailand,Burma,Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam. He deeply hates STORM Unionball. He fought hard at World War 4 So he founded CSOball to destroy STORM and also he fought really hard hard in Malayan Civil War,Battle Of Borneo and also Malayan Coup Bork: CSO CSO Family: Malayan Sultanaterawr (Father before dead but still evil) Malayan Sultanate Horderawr (Zombie Father) STORM Unionball (Nemesis Godfather) Japanese MalaysiaRawr(Hentai Uncle) Ottoman Malaysiaball (Evil Grandfather) Independent State of Malaysiaball (Great Grandpa) Malayastanball (Great Great Grandpa) and also Malay Empireball Malay Federationball (Great Great Great Grandpa) Kingdom of Tringapore (Great Great Great Grandpa) Malaysiaball (Ancestor) Tringapore (Ancestor) Bruneiball (Ancestor) Malay Empiretangle (Maniac Son) United Malay Statesball (Democratic Son) STORM Malaysiaball (Imposter Brother) Second Empire Of Chinaball (BFF) Affilation is CSO (Counter Storm Organization): New Malayan Republic (Leader) Second Empire Of Chinaball New Russian Federationball Pro-Chinese Zball American Empireball New Republic of Greeceball Sumerian Empireball Free Angolan Republicball Republic of Canadaball And all their colonies Colonies: Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Malayan Laosrawr Malayan Vietnamball Malayan Timorball Malayan Fijicube Malayan New Zealandball Malayan Australiaball Friends-''' Anyone who hates STORM American Empireball- Good American anti zombie and anti STORM! Second Empire Of Chinaball-Lets kill STORM! My Best Friend. KILL my brother and papa zombie first New Russian Federationball- Good Russia. CSO UNITE!!!! Good Vodka buddy. New Republic of Greeceball- My best friend in Europe, Russia and Greece kill STORM!!! Sumerian Empireball- Good Middle eastern friend that hates Damn STORM. Pro-Chinese Zball-Only true Zombies. Good people. Republic of Canadaball-Thanks for betraying fake America. Can you join CSO? Neutral Japanese Empiretangle-I like when you kill Brain Eaters, I like your tempura and sushi but WHY YUO OF KILLING CHINA and yuo also sperad Monikaismball peverts into my clay Free Angolan Republicball- Though you are in CSO and hates STORM, but DO NOT REMOVE ME!!! Enemies STORM Supporters STORM Malaysiaball- '''REMOVE STORM KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUKEY PRESENTS TO YOU!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTI STORM SQUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDER STORM FUCKTARDS STORM Unionball- OH SHIT NOT YOU!!! WORST OF THE BUNCH!!! YOU MADE MY GODDAMN DUMB FATHER BECAME ZOMBIFIC!!!! I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!! BODOH STORM UNION!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!AND YOU HELPED MY IMPOSTER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU! Islamistball- "'HOW DARE YOU FAKE KEBAB SUPPORTING DAMN SATAN STORM??? CHINA AND CSO IS GOOD!!! STORM AND HIS PIGS ARE EVIL!!!!!"' Ottoman Empireball- Another evil kebab. YOU GOAT F^^ker terrorist of Turkey that likes My evil Grandpa? I will anchluss you STORM USAball- ONLY EVIL AMERICAN, HOW DARE YOU BOYCOTT ME AND LIKE DAMN STORM??? AMERICAN EMPIRE TRUE AMERICA!!! AMERICA,CHINA AND ME WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!! SAY GOODBYYYYEEEEEE. Oh wait, Canada did it already Malayan Sultanate Horderawr- MY FATHER, FUCK YOU!!! YOU STAY DEAD!!! JAPAN COME AND REMOVE MY ZOMBIE FATHER NOW!!! Zball- My father's friends 'STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU!!!!!! ' New Malayan Republicball |founded = 15679-|successor = Malay Empiretangle|image = Nmr.png|reality = Malaysia|government = Republic|personality = Aggresive, War Loving,Kind,Brave,Strong,Blood Thirst|language = Malay, Chinese, Tamil, English, Hindi, Thai, Filipino, Zombianic, Vietnamese, Lao, Khmer, Burmese|type = Empire|capital = Kuala Lumpur|affiliation = CSOball|religion = Islam Bhuddism Christianity Hinduism Atheism|friends = Best Friend Good Friend Good Vodka Best Zombies Best European Best American 2 Best African Japanese Empiretangle (Sometimes) Best Arab|enemies = STORM PUPPET BROTHER WORST NIGHTMARE STORM AMERICAN PUPPET Papa's friends Disgusting Religion TERRORIST TURKISH FREAKS ZOMBIE AND STORM PUPPET FATHER STORM FREAKS WHAT IS THIS?KID COMMIES? Japanese Empiretangle (Sometimes) REMOVE DEMOCRACY WORST MANIAC REBEL|likes = His Empire,CSO,Colonies,China,Anti STORM,Zombie Killers,Nuking STORM,Colonization,Capitalism|hates = STORM,Zombies,Rebels,Commies,Rebels|predecessor = Malayan Sultanate Horderawr|intospace = Yes|bork = CSO CSO|food = Malay and Chinese food|status = Anchlussing STORM|notes = STORM YOU ARE GOING TO DIE|caption = DIE STORM!!!!}} Category:Malaysiaball Category: CSO Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Communist Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-American Category:Anti-Facist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Nukes Category:Hard To Destroy Category:Violent Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Thai Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-West Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Anti-STORM Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Can into space Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Oceania Category:Thailandball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Myanmarball Category:Tringapore Category:Bruneiball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealandball Category:Papuaball Category:Timorball